The Disaster Sisters: Celestial Interference
by Kalio Halos
Summary: What happens when you send two crazy celestial sisters to mend a romance? A new love interest for Akane and a very jealous Ranma. R/A Complete with a bonus sidestory.
1. Prologue

The Disaster Sisters: Celestial Interference

by Kalio

Author's Note: Hiya, guys! Yes, I know I should be working on Maybe that's the problem, but I've just had so much writer's block associated with that fic! Anyway, this one is inspired by my own manga, and I thought all you guys would enjoy the 'disaster sisters'. No Flames, please. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I love Takahashi Rumiko's work... I don't own it.

***

'You're so uncute, Akane!' He shouted it at the top of his lungs.

She closed her eyes and let the words washed over her, ripping and tearing at her skin, biting her nerve-endings. It took longer for her to respond, for some reason, she bled deeper this time than most others. She opened her eyes and they flashed dangerously. 'At least I'm not a cursed idiot who can't see beyond his own muscles! And I'm not the one who can't decide which fiancée to string along for the day!' Her eyes narrowed, and he gulped. 'I hate you,' she whispered. She was about to speak again, but thought better of it, she her head, and walked away, trotting quickly up the steps.

Ranma stared speechlessly after her, not quite sure how to close his mouth or hide the hurt in his eyes. He winced when her door slammed shut, but did nothing to move. "Maybe," he thought, "maybe she's right." He watched her duck-nameplate slowly swing back and forth as it slowed to a stop.

***

Akane sank back against the door. She checked back sobs, but to no avail. For all of the crying that she had done in the last year, this would be the end of it. It would be the last time he could hurt her like that. She couldn't let the mighty Tendo Akane be dead inside anymore, she would find someone else to love, someone that would love her in return. Tomorrow would be a new day, but for tonight, she would let herself cry...

***

Deep in the heart of the other realm (A/n: stay with me here people, I know what you're thinking, but this one needs a chance), Fate watched the flickering screen in front of her. The foggy air and the dank ground did nothing to help. Sighing, she waved her hand in front of the image, muttering a spell. When that failed to calm the distortion, she ran her hand through it, a celestial smack to the tv. She sighed watching the featured fight, wondering who the bets would favor today.

After a few minutes of pointless bickering, Fate shook her head and made the screen disappear. She was tired of this case. This particular job was special... very trying but ultimately rewarding. That is, of course if it worked out according to heaven's assignment. So far, heaven was never wrong, but there was never any certainty that the paperwork wasn't mixed around up-stairs.

Fate sighed again. She returned the monitor just in time to see her featured couple break , the woman yelling the three most detrimental words to Fate's work... 'I hate you.' Fate shook her head as she watched them part in anger and sadness. What could she do now? She pondered this until she heard the girl's thoughts. Someone to love her in return was what she wanted. That could be arranged, she thought. More than that, arrangements were for the best if she could manage to pull it off...

A/n: Well, as you can see, this is not a one-shot, but a many chaptered fic. Therefore, if you wish to see anymore, let me know! Review help to inspire me. Love you guys!


	2. Part I: The meeting

The Disaster Sisters: Celestial Interference

Part I: The meeting

By Kalio

Disclaimer: see prologue.

A/n: Sorry this has taken so long to get out, guys. I've had lots to do during the CC season, and also, my computer crashed. Twice. No Flames Please-you know what I mean- if you don't like the pairings, don't even think about flaming me for my opinion! Enjoy!

Akane steeled herself pressed close to the door. "Deep breath, deep breath," she thought to herself. It wasn't going to be easy, but for the sake of future happiness, she could stand a little heartache and acting. She hadn't gone for a run that morning, though it would have done her a world of good. Instead, she had been in preparation. She let out another harsh lungful, and opened the door with her normal morning spirits.

She had only gone a few steps when she heard stirring noises coming from the guest room. In a moment of panic born from second thoughts, she went flying down the stairs and into the kitchen. Trying to catch her breath, she noticed that Kasumi already had breakfast on the table.

'Good morning, Akane. How did you sleep last night.'

Having calmed, all the more she could think to say was 'Lousy. How 'bout you?'

Kasumi's smile flickered. 'My evening was wonderful. Oh, Akane, do you feel alright? I noticed that you didn't run this morning.'

Akane closed her eyes and sighed. Time to start the show. 'Sure, I just needed more rest.'

The look Kasumi gave her was almost suspicious. 'All right. Oh, by the way, someone is coming by later today. Father said something about maybe accepting a student, finally. Apparently, he's very good and wants to train under Tendo Anything Goes Ryuu.'

Surprised, Akane asked, 'Really? For how long?'

From the doorway, Kasumi looked back. 'Father said that he may not be accepting the man, and even if he does, it may only be temporary.' She shrugged and left Akane to her own thoughts.

She stared off into space for a few moments before looking at the time, and gasping. If she wanted to avoid a Ranma, and be early to school she was late. Akane grabbed her bag and ran out the door.

***

Ranma rolled over for what seemed like the millionth time that night. He hadn't slept a wink and it was all Akane's fault. No. Correction. It was all HIS fault for upsetting her and as a result, she upset him. Who was she to call him a cursed idiot who couldn't see beyond his own muscles? But he knew it was different this time. It had been a very long time since she told him that she hated him.

It wasn't too long before he realized that it was morning, and that he was late. That wasn't surprising. What was surprising was that Akane was already long gone. He raced out the door.

***

Fate peeked out from behind a tree near the parameter of Furinkan's grounds. According to her screen's calculations, Akane would be appearing any moment. If she had any luck, Shishikura Tatsuya would be along just in time to bump into her. Fate giggled to herself. It was so much fun finally getting to the final stages of her plans. So long as her idiot sister, Destiny, didn't figure out her plans, they were sure to work in her favor. She was so enthralled in her plans, that she almost missed it!

***

Huff. Huff. Huff. Akane raced to school. 'Don't look back. Don't look back. Almost there!' She skidded around the corner, and ran smack-dab into a handsome young man looking up at the high school, trying to discern if he was at the right place. 'OOF!' Akane rubbed her behind to ease some of the pain from the fall, when she realized that she just knocked some guy over- some guy she had never met before. 'Oh! I'm so sorry, let me help you up!' She offered her hand the dazed young man.

'Uh, thanks. Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. I wasn't sure I found the right place. Is this Furinkan High School?' He took her hand and stood up. He was dusting himself off when she answered.

'Yea, this is Furinkan. You new here? I can show you the office, if you want.' Akane looked him over for the first time. He was NBAA: not bad at all! He wasn't exotic looking like Ranma with his pigtail and dark look with blue eyes, but more friendly looking. He had short mousy brown hair that contrasted his stark green eyes. His smile stood out as warm and friendly, and his eyes crinkled when he did. She was in awe.

'Really? That would be great. Oh, by the way, my name is Shishikura Tatsuya.' He held out his hand. Akane took it.

'I'm Tendo Akane, pleased to meet you.' And at that moment all thoughts of Ranma were driven far from her mind...

A/N: Cliff hanger! Sort of... sorry, guys, I'm already working on the next chapter, though, so I hope it won't be long. It all depends on what's going on at the Halos house. Whatcha think?


	3. Part II: Home sweet home

The Disaster Sisters: Celestial Interference

Part II : Home sweet home

By Kalio

Disclaimer: from now on, just see the prologue.

A/n: No news here...so on with the show!

***

Tatsuya looked at Akane with surprise. 'Tendo Akane, as in Tendo Soun's Daughter?'

Akane smiled, 'The one and only Tendo Akane, though not the only daughter. I have two sisters.'

'Yea, but you're the heir to the martial arts school, right? I'm supposed to meet your father this afternoon to discus training! Small world, huh?'

'Oh, you must be Daddy's new student! Kasumi said he might be accepting a student for awhile. Yes, I'm the heir, to the school, but I'm not that great, if you're looking for a sparring partner. Dad hasn't taught me in years, and neither will Ranma.'

Tatsuya looked at her curiously. 'Who's Ranma?'

Akane frowned. 'If you mean that selfish, arrogant, macho - jerk- who's supposed to be my fiancee, then you'd be right.'

Tatsuya stopped walking. 'Fiancee?' It was obvious that he was shocked and really disappointed.

Akane stopped and looked back. 'Oh, sorry. Don't get the wrong idea. Our fathers have us engaged so that their precious school can be continued. We're not involved. In any case, I'm really mad at him right now, so don't mind me. He's not really that bad to anyone BUT me-' she pondered a minute, 'except maybe Ryouga and P-chan, he's pretty horrible to them, too.'

'Oh. Okay, then.' Tatsuya started walking again. 'So no one will teach you the art?'

'Nope, they all think I'm too weak to learn it right, and I don't really know how to do it on my own. I try to just keep in some semblance of shape, but it bugs me that I'm not the strongest in the town -by far, anymore.'

'Well, I could teach you some. Especially if I'm staying near your house for awhile.'

Akane grinned. 'That would be great.'

***

Ranma ran into the gates just in time to see Akane walk into the school with some guy he didn't know. And she was smiling. 'What the-?' He stared after them.

When he got to class, Akane was introducing him to Yuka and Sayuri. As he walked in, a few guys ran over to him to ask him if he knew anything about him.

'Hey, Ranma! You and Akane broke up, or somethin'?'

'Yea, what's the deal with that guy? Her dad engage him to her, too?'

'I don't know, guys, I've never met him, so would ya leave me alone? Geez!'

Just then, the teacher came and tried to start class, and everyone had to sit down. Ranma stared at the back of Akane's head until she turned around.

'What?!' She mouthed.

Ranma shook his head. Akane looked at Tatsuya and rolled her eyes.

***

Fate watched through the little window into the classroom. She grinned. So long as Akane didn't fall too hard for Tatsuya, Ranma's jealousy would cause something to happen, and they would get together. Fate quickly checked her monitor for the whereabouts of Des. Good. She was still in the other realm. Now for phase two of the operation.

***

Ranma was mad. He didn't know what was going on, but it wasn't good. New guy. Akane likes new guy- as more than a friend, for all he knew. Akane's mad at him. All of these things did not add up to a happy Ranma. So he glared. It was all he could do to sit still in class, let alone storm out. I mean, the new guy could have talked to anyone else. Why Akane? The teacher didn't even bother calling on him when he glared like that.

'Class dismissed!'

Ranma stood up. He shot Akane a look and started to leave. But for the cause of good relations, Akane tried to stop him and introduce him. 'Hey Ranma, wait up.'

'What, Akane?' She didn't like the way his eyes were narrowed.

'I want you to meet Daddy's new student. This is Tatsuya.'

Tatsuya bowed. 'I'm Shishikura Tatsuya. Pleased to meet you, Ranma.'

Ranma was floored. 'New student?! I thought your dad didn't take new students!'

'He doesn't. Tatsuya is really pretty good, he just wants to learn the style from Dad.' She frowned. 'Well, I'm taking him home to meet Dad. Are you coming?'

Ranma stared at the ground, thinking about the implications of this, and the how what Akane just said sounded. 'Yea.'

***

'WHAT?! He's staying here?!' Ranma shouted, disbelieving.

'Yea, Ranma, just like you and your lay-about father. You got a problem with that?'

'Yea, I got a problem with that! Where's he staying? Not in my room, I hope.'

Akane grimaced, she knew this wouldn't be pretty. 'It's not your room in the first place. Look, he's only staying there until we can renovate the back storage room. Then you and your dad can have it all to yourselves, ok?'

'Hey, wait, why didn't you renovate it so we could have separate rooms?'

She sighed. 'First of all, you weren't sharing a room with someone you didn't already share it with. And second of all...' her voiced dropped to just above a whisper, 'Dad hoped that it wouldn't be a problem if you weren't in that room after awhile...' she trailed off going pink.

'What do ya mean? Where would I be if I weren't in the guest room?' Akane would have laughed at his confusion if she wasn't so embarrassed. As it was she just shook her head and left the room.

***

'Here, Tatsuya, let me help you move your stuff in. Then I can show you where everything is, upstairs, since you've only been downstairs.'

Tatsuya smiled and handed her his pillow. 'Sure, you can carry that.' He laughed at the dirty look she gave him. 'The lady wants to carry more?'Akane grinned, hit him with the pillow, grabbed his suitcase and ran. He rubbed his butt and called after her, 'I'll take that as a "yes"!', and ran after her. Akane giggled and threw open the guest room door, and dashed inside. 'I've got you!' he cried as he tackled her onto Ranma's futon.

Akane blushed, and Tatsuya, helped her up. 'Sorry, didn't mean to hurt you.'

'No problem. The futon broke my fall. Where do you want this?'

Tatsuya considered a moment. 'Uh, how 'bout over there,' he said, pointing. 'So, how long have Ranma and Mr. Saotome lived here?'

'Um, about a year, now, I suppose. Oh, I do hope Daddy explained Ranma's curse to you?'

'Yea, he did. I'm not sure I believe it, but I'm glad I won't be surprised when it happens. Does he fight differently as a girl?'

'Not really. I mean, he's shorter, and not as strong, but he's faster, and has better balance and flexibility. Other than that, the only real difference is that he has boobs to get in the way.' Akane's hand shot to her mouth. 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be crude!'

Tatsuya laughed. 'It's okay, Akane-chan.' Akane blushed again, but wasn't sure if it was from her comment, or from the way he called her 'chan'.

'Um, let me show you the rest of the upstairs, now that you're unpacked and everything.'

'Okay.' Tatsuya let her show him around the different rooms, and she warned him about Nabiki's room, and it's perils. 

'Well, here it is. My room.' She opened the door. 'Sorry about the mess, I didn't know I was having company...'

'That's ok, I don't mind a little mess now and then. Wow, your room is beautiful. It smells nice too- like lilacs.'

'Yea, that's my favorite smell in the whole world so I have a few candle and some incense that smells like them.'

'Hey, what are these?' Tatsuya looked at a few pieces of paper on her desk.

'Oh! Nothing... they're nothing.' Akane scrambled trying to hide them.

'But they were good. How do you draw like that?'

Akane found herself turning pink for the millionth time that day. 'I, uh, have spare time. I'm working on my own manga. It's not very good, but it takes my mind of things...'

'Oh. It must be very personal, then. Maybe, when I know you better, you'll show me?'

A small, sad, smile graced her lips. 'I feel like I've known you forever,' she whispered. Tatsuya moved from his seat at her desk to sit by her on her bed. He put his arm around her, hesitantly, unsure.

'I feel like I've known you forever, too.'

***

Ranma sat on the roof looking at the stars. How could this happen? One day, everything was as normal as it got in Nerima, and the next, Mr. Perfect was invading his house! Maybe that wasn't fair, he really didn't know the guy, but what was there to be fair about? Right now, that Tatsuya guy was probably getting all cozy in HIS room with HIS fiancee! Where's the fair in that?

Ranma ran his fingers through his bangs. And Akane hated him. How could he let this happen? How?! Because you let it, said that little voice in the back of his head. You're the one who insulted her. You're the one who never told her that she means more to you than anything in the world. That it doesn't matter that she can't cook or she isn't as strong as you. You didn't tell her.

'Shut up,' Ranma said to no one. That was certainly not what he needed, some stupid little part of his mind telling him the truth. And it hurt like hell. Not able to stand it anymore, he decided to check in on Akane's room.

He hung upside-down from the roof and peered into the room. He gasped, and nearly feel to the ground. There he was, that guy was sitting on her bed with his arm around her...

A/n: Yea! Another chapter finished! Oh, boy, another almost-cliffhanger! Don't worry, Part III is in the works! Review, please!


	4. Part III: Grim Beginnings

The Disaster Sisters: Celestial Interference 

Part III: Grim beginnings 

By Kalio 

Ranma's chest tightened as his breath caught in his throat. Nausea wormed its way through him, and he felt like throwing up. Disgusted, and not wanting to see anymore, he climbed back up onto the roof. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid!' He said to himself. Told you, said the little voice in his head. You let this happen. 

'Shut up! God I was right! He is getting all cozy with Akane...' Its your fault its not you in that guy's place, right now. 

'God dammit! You don't have to point that out!' He grumped at the voice intruding his thoughts. 'I know by now, I'm not an idiot.' He could almost hear the voice smirk. Not an idiot, eh? Then why isn't it you in there? You could at least be in there right now, raising hell, if not in his place. 

Ranma considered this. Why WASN'T he in there kicking that guy's grass, right now? 'Its 'cause you screwed up, fool! You can't blame it on them, either, I mean, if Akane can't get you to pay attention to her, then why shouldn't she pay attention to someone who does? And you can't blame Tatsuya, either because who wouldn't like Akane... other fiancees excluded, mind you. What's your deal? This is all your fault! 

'Didn't I tell you to shut up?' Ranma growled. All I'm saying, is that you could fix this, but you're not doing it. Get some guts, boy! 

Instead of answering, Ranma glared up at the stars for cursing him in more ways than one. 

*** 

Fate laughed. It was always fun being the little voice in the back of people's minds. It usually got them into gear. Not to mention the fact that they always knew she was right, whether they liked it or not. So far, it wasn't too horrible. Plus, she didn't have to pull any tricks to get Tatsuya and Akane to like each other. Heaven was really helping out her mission! 

*** 

Akane looked at her watch. 'Hey, its getting late. You might want to go meet with Ranma since you're sharing a room with him and his dad. I'll bet he's on the roof. Do you need a ladder?' 

'Nah, I'm good. Is your window frame sturdy?' 

'Yea, Ranma goes through it a lot.' Tatsuya frowned and decided he didn't want to think about it now, and pushed it to the back of his thoughts to worry about later. 

'Right then, see you later, okay?' 

'Yea, `night.' Akane waved as he exited the room. 

Tatsuya climbed up to the top of the roof to find Ranma staring at the stars. 'Beautiful night, isn't it?' 

Ranma, looked over and sighed; even the roof wasn't safe. 'Yea, amazing.' 

'So you're the famous Saotome Ranma, huh?' 

'Yea, that's me.' He didn't bother to look over. 

'Akane says you're an awesome martial artist.' 

Ranma looked over in surprise. 'Sh- she did? - I mean- of course she did; I'm the best there is.' 

'Hmm, then I'd like to spar with you, then, sometime. Hey, Akane says you won't teach her anything or even hit her in a match, how come?' Ranma frowned. He didn't like where this was going. 

'Dude, I don't hit her because I don't hit girls, especially my fiancee. I won't teach her because the stronger she is, the more danger I'll put her in when freaks come to fight me for her.' 

'You know, she can take care of herself, even more if she learned half the techniques you have. Besides, its good for her, I mean, did you ever tell her any of that?' 

'She never listens when I tell her.' There was an uncomfortable silence. 

Tatsuya looked at his hands. 'So... what's the deal between you two? The scoop?' 

'What's there to tell, we're engaged by our parents. It's only a matter of time before they try to get us hitched again.' Tatsuya's eyes went wide. 

'Again?' 

'Yea, we'd already be married if the wedding wasn't crashed.' They sat silent on the roof for a while. Then... 

'Do you... love her?' 

'...It doesn't matter, she hates me anyway.' Ranma got up and jumped from the roof to the ground and looked up. 'I assume you can find my room from here?' 

'Yea...' 

*** 

Akane fiddled with her pencil, not really sure why she couldn't work on the drawing, but more importantly, why she couldn't just put it away. 

Her head snapped to the side when there was a knock on her window. 

'Hey, `Kane, open up, it's me.' Akane shuffled about trying to put her drawings away before he saw them. 

'Just a minute!' She got up off her bed an let Ranma in. 'What are you doing up so late?' He walked to her bed and sat down. 

'I could ask the same of you. Anyway, I wanted to know the deal with this guy, Tatsuya. The real story. I deserve it.' 

'He's a nice guy. He offered to train me some, too. Something that you would never do. Not to mention he really likes my-' she stopped. 'Opps!' 

'He likes your WHAT?!' Conceding, she sighed. 

'He likes my drawings...' Ranma deflated... it certainly wasn't what he expected- to his great relief. His voice grew soft. 

'You draw?' 

'Yea.' 

'... since when?' 

'Um, since Mom died, but a lot in the last year.' 

'Oh.' The room fell silent. 'So you showed him and you never told me?' 

'It's not like that, Ranma, I didn't mean for him to see them... they were sitting on my desk... no one knew I draw until today.' 

'So he was in your room?' He asked carefully, knowing full well the answer. 

'Yea.' Ranma glowered. 

'And?' 

'And what?' 

'What did he do to you?' 

'Nothing Ranma, we just talked. Honestly, and you say I'm jealous!' Ranma growled. 

'I don't care! You let him put your arm around you- you never let-' He was interrupted. 

'You were spying on me! How could you?!' 

'Hey, I was only trying to make sure that creep didn't try nuthin`.' Akane scowled. 

'Ranma get out, go to bed. I don't want to talk about it!' 

'Fine, see if I ever watch out for you again.' 

'I'm not a baby, Ranma, I can take care of myself. As a matter of fact, I did let him put his arm around me.' 

'Whatever... Just don't come running to me when things get out of hand.' With one last glance he jumped out the window, disappearing into the darkness. 

Akane's curtain waved with the chilly night breeze. Akane pulled her drawing out again with a sad sigh. She stared at the person in the picture. Their serious features seemed etched into the paper like the image was etched in her mind. Almost anyone would have asked her how she could draw their features that perfectly without having them stand still. 

Had anyone asked, she would have been embarrassed to tell them that she had memorized every curve of her fiancé's face long ago. 'Ranma...' 

*** 

Ranma bounded from roof top to roof top. It didn't matter where he went so long as he got far away. He was hoping that he could wear himself out, but he had been training so hard recently, that a simple run around town would not tire him in the least. 'Dammit, Akane...' He could feel his ki swirling around him in hot wisps. He picked up his speed to a sprint, hoping that it would do the trick. 

After a minute or so, moving at top speed, he stopped, collapsing to the ground, not from exhaustion, but from misery. Breathing hard, he held his head in his hands. This was so out of his control. He never expected Akane to actually fall for someone so soon. His worst nightmare was coming true, and he couldn't do much about it. 

For the second time in his life, Ranma was truly afraid of losing Akane to another man... 

A/n: Ah! more almost-cliffhangers! Well, at least I still think it is. No worries, I'm already hard at work on Part IV. I want to know, guys, is this too melodramatic? Because I think that it's pushing the line. It will probably get worse, but just to let you know, I have not intention of leaving this story completely humorless. Anyway, let me know what you like, dislike, k? No flames, please. Thanks. 


	5. Part IV: For the love of the art

The Disaster Sisters: Celestial Interference

Part IV: For the love of the art

By Kalio

The screen of Fate's computer glowed, softly humming it's existence. Asleep after her hard day at work, she had no chance to get away from her older sister.

'Hi, Fate!' She jumped about a foot in the air, hoping it was some other fool who would wake her up with such cheer. She turned, resignedly. Nope, no luck.

'Hey Des, what's up?' Destiny grinned.

'I just came to find out how our little assignment has been doing in the last couple of days...'

'Uh, just like normal, no need to stress your pretty little head with it...' Fate rushed trying to keep her from finding out about the current status. And failing that, she would have to be brutally blunt this time. She couldn't afford anymore setbacks now that the final stages of celestial interference were upon them.

'Oh, well, I just thought that maybe... we could try the arrows, again...' Fate face-faulted. Once had been enough. The arrows they used last time were designed for the celestial forces on the basis of cupid's arrows from Greek mythology. Often times, when people were meant to be together forever, they were impervious to the arrows' effects. Last time they tried the arrows, Ranma almost found out about them, and that certainly wasn't a good idea, now.

'NO! No arrows! They were ineffective last time, you know. They aren't going to work, now...' Destiny pouted.

'But-'

'No buts, Des. We can't risk the exposure. Leave it to me, sis, I got it.'

'But-'

'No buts! I can handle it by myself... Now, let me get some sleep, I've had a very trying day.'

'Okay...'

***

Akane shifted in her bed again. Why couldn't she sleep? Suddenly it hit her, and the realization wasn't happy. Her thoughts were all on Tatsuya. She imagined what it would be like to be in his arms, to be really loved by someone who understood her. But when she closed her eyes to picture it, all she could see was Ranma's face. Then, today, when she was with Tatsuya, she forgot all about Ranma. But then, that's what she wanted, right? So why couldn't she shake the feeling that she was betraying Ranma? "I'm not, I'm not, I'm not! Just `cause he's suddenly jealous, doesn't mean that I'm betraying him. He only cares because he thinks of me as a possession!" Then why does it hurt so bad to care about someone else?

***

A soft knock woke Akane. 'Good morning, Akane-chan! I thought you might want some breakfast!'

Akane sat up, rubbed her eyes, and yawned. 'Hm? Oh, Tatsuya, come on in!' The door opened and Tatsuya stepped in.

'Hey, girlie, I thought you might like some breakfast before training, ne?'

'Training? Today? Really?' She grinned widely as he nodded. 'Thanks so much!'

Tatsuya brought the tray over to Akane's bed, took his plate, and set it on his lap. Akane smiled as she dug in, excitedly talking over what he had planned. Akane nervously bit her bottom lip as she grinned. With lightening speed she smudged some maple syrup on Tatsuya's nose. His mouth hung open in shock, and he quickly decided to retaliate by getting some on her cheek.

The fight following could not escape the eyes of Nabiki as she strolled by. Her brow constricted in critical and solemn thought. Oh, Ranma was going to hate this...

***

Akane walked outside towards the back entrance of the dojo laughing at the joke Tatsuya told, when she spotted something out of the corner of her eye, she gasped. 'Ranma!' she screamed.

Before them, Ranma seemed to have collapsed on his path home, and he didn't look very good, he looked as if he had just been in a fight with Saffron or fallen off a cliff... one of the which. Either way, he was bruised all over and his clothes were torn.

They ran to him, and Akane checked to make sure he had no head or neck injuries before shaking him. 'Ranma! RANMA! Wake up! PLEASE!' Her face was white, and filled with worry until he stirred, his eyes half open.

'Wazhuh?'

'Ranma! Are you okay? What happened to you?!' She helped him sit up and supported him as he held his head in his hands.

'Ah.... my head's throbbing....' He groaned. 'I don't remember...'

Akane's eyes went wide. 'Did you get attacked? Did you slip on the dojo roof?'

'Naw... I think... I think I trained too hard last night...' Later that night he had run to the forest a few mere miles outside of Tokyo were he spent a few hours straining to shoot from tree to tree. By the time he got home, he was torn up pretty badly, but he didn't care. He wasn't about to tell her he exhausted himself physically and emotionally because of her... that would be about as smart as actually doing it... not very.

'You were training last night? Why didn't you get sleep, you know you've been pushing it really hard lately. You know your body needs rest.' She sighed. 'Com'on, Ranma, let's get you upstairs, to your futon.'

'Let me help,' Tatsuya jumped up hoping to get in better graces with Ranma. But he wouldn't have any of it, and neither would Akane.

'No, Tatsuya, go get Kasumi and tell her what happened, I'll take Ranma inside.' Tatsuya took off, and Akane helped Ranma to his feet.

'Thanks, Akane.' He managed to say.

"Oh, Ranma, what did you do to yourself...?" 'I know its not like you to back off when something gets hard, but Ranma, I think you better take it down a notch where you don't collapse, okay? Promise me.' Ranma leaned on her for the first time in his life, and actually rather agreed with her, he really overdid it last night. Especially when she was still so close.

'Sure, `Kane. Will do... Just... do one thing for me...' Akane kept walking but looked at him hesitantly.

'Yea?'

'Could you move your hand, my side has a bruise right there...' Akane would have face-faulted, but that would have been a problem, so she just made an exasperated face and moved her hand.

'Ahh.... thanks...' If he could be making jokes right now, then he must not be all that bad.

***

Tatsuya leaned against the doorframe of the guest room, arms crossed. He frowned slightly, feeling left out. Akane was fussing over the cuts and bruises Ranma had, and he didn't like the feeling.

Nabiki walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. 'Hey, Tatsuya, can I ask you a few questions?'

'Huh? Sure, I guess. What'd you have in mind?'

'Not much, do you want to go somewhere else to talk or do you want them to overhear?' Tatsuya looked at the arguing pair.

'Better make it somewhere else.'

'Good choice.'

***

'You like my sister, don't you?' Tatsuya smirked.

'So it's true, you don't waste any time with small talk.'

'Yea, that's true, I suppose I don't. Now answer the question.'

'Yea, I do. Is that it? Did you bring me outside to ask me just that?'

'Nope, if that was all, I wouldn't bother asking since I already knew. I really want to know where you're from, and what brings you here. Daddy hasn't had a new student in ages, so I gotta wonder, does it have anything to do with Ranma.'

'Very perceptive, Nabiki. First of all, yes, I do want to learn from your father. Second of all, you're right, I did mainly come to see the Great Saotome Ranma in action and training. And judging from last night-' he paused to listen to Ranma's shouts of "Owww!" and Akane's yells of "Oh sit still and don't be a baby! Honestly!" '-I'd say that I'd have my work cut out for me to train like that.'

'So I ask you again, do you really like my sister, or are you just trying to find one of Ranma's weak spots? You sure found one, the other he tends to avoid like the plague.'

'No, I really do like Akane. She was the most friendly person in the world to me, and getting to know her, I just want to know more. To be honest, I don't want to beat Ranma, though that would be nice, but I really just wanted to know how he did it all and see if I was up to that. It is, however disturbing to see how he treats her when she's his weak spot. I'm glad, though, because maybe she can like me without too much hesitation.'

'I don't know about that... you can try, but be careful, my sister's more fragile than she seems to project, if you hurt her, I promise an empty bank account in your future.'

'Got it. No hurt Akane, if no want robbed. Anything else?'

'Yea, if you're going to make a move on Akane, make damn certain Ranma ain't watching. He WILL kill you.'

'Check.'

***

Once Ranma was soundly snoring on his futon, Tatsuya finally got to take Akane outside. Instead of going to the dojo, they stayed in the back yard, so that they could enjoy the sunny atmosphere.

'Alright, Akane, first I want to spar with you to see where you're at and what I don't need to teach you.'

'Okay, that's cool, but I warn you, I haven't had any real training in about 10 years, so if I'm really bad, try to ignore it, k?'

'It's alright, you don't have to worry about that, now, just fight.'

After a few minutes of sparing, Akane had been knocked to the ground several times as Tatsuya tested for weak defense areas. He blocked, dodged, and danced around her, avoiding blows as best he could. It wasn't too long before he stopped her.

'Okay! Good job for someone with ten years to forget, Akane! Some of those moves were pretty complicated, too.' Akane blushed, but wasn't about to tell him she learned the katas for them by watching Ranma.

'Thanks. What's next?'

'Back to the basics for reaffirmation. Let's start with balance...'

***

After a few hours of lessons with some breaks for lunch, water, and bathroom stops, things started to wind down.

'See, if you notice something coming from this direction,' he made motions helpfully with his hands, 'you want to get block it with the most efficient option available to you. Like this-' He lifted her arm and showed her.

'Mm-hm...' Akane nodded and looked at him to continue. He looked at her directly in the eyes.

'And then you might...' He cut himself short and kissed her quickly. He moved back and waited for her reaction.

Akane's eyes widened and when it was over, she touched her fingertips to her lips. 'Gee, I didn't know that was an efficient option.'

'Yea... I guess it wasn't, was it?'

'No, but it was effective in taking your opponent by surprise.'

'Yea. I should surprise you more often...'

***

Ranma's snapped open. He didn't know why, but something was nagging at him in his sleep. It wasn't nightmares, or anything like that, but something in the back of his mind told him to stay awake. He walked over to the window and looked out. Tatsuya and Akane were out there training. Ranma scowled. It was incredibly weird seeing Akane learning moves and techniques from some guy in his back yard.

He sighed, pressing his fingers against the glass. Things were changing, he could feel it. He watched as Tatsuya showed Akane the best way to block without hurting yourself. He was just about to turn away form the window when he saw it.

Tatsuya leaned forward to catch Akane's lips with his own. Ranma's heart stopped. Akane didn't kiss back, but she didn't push him away, either...

A/n: Hey, guys! Thanks for the reviews, they've been wonderful and helpful! So, continue to be helpful, review! Anyway, I'm working on part V as I conclude this part, so it won't be a forever long wait, ok? Good.


	6. Part V: When you can't speak

The Disaster Sisters: Celestial Interference

Part V: When you can't speak

By Kalio

It seemed to stretch on for a long time to Ranma, but when it was over, he watched as Akane didn't seem incredibly fazed. She didn't hit him. She didn't get mad. She didn't look anything but pleasantly surprised.

Now, normally, people would expect Ranma to go kick butt and take names, but not this time. He sank to the hard wood floor. It was cold and it suited his mood just fine. Maybe it was his lack of sleep, or perhaps it was that his heart had skipped too many beats, but it felt like his walls were caving in. All those other guys that he knew never had a chance with Akane he could fight, but when it hit so close to home, with Shinnosuke (a/n: I can't remember how you spell his name, people, I feel horrible and I can't look it up right now, no internet! Gah!) and now with Tatsuya, he couldn't find the will to really fight. Not really. Sure he tried to kill Shinnosuke, but even then, he knew Akane would hate him in the end- at that moment in time, he didn't care, all he cared about was pride. But now, my friends, now it was the happiness of his love involved. And seeing Akane happy with another man was better than seeing Akane happy with another man and hating him, to be sure. That was the last thing on his mind.

Either way, Ranma didn't know how to deal. To cope. It wasn't his style to stay inside and do the silent break down thing, but it wasn't his style to fall in love, either, so who was to say? So he sat there, not really crying- he was past that- but not really thinking. And that is a picture of a broken man. A man whose whole fate- pun intended- rested on getting his butt into gear and telling the girl of his dreams that he loved her and getting the other, less important guy out of the way. But he couldn't... he couldn't even speak.

***

Nabiki was worried. Which isn't to be taken lightly, if you know what I mean. When her little world was upset by someone else being upset, you know it's something big. And Ranma not coming down to dinner when it was called (by Kasumi, made by Kasumi, of course), is big. Really big. So she went upstairs, hoping to give her biggest moneymaker yet, a few words of- God save us- FREE advice, she had no intention of letting him off the hook. She was really going to let him have it -a dose of reality- in only the way Nabiki can.

'Yo, Ranma, you got a minute before the food gets cold?'

Silence was met on the other side of the door.

'I'm comin' in.'

She opened the door to Ranma facing the door, expressionless, as the sun sank, blood red in the sky behind him in the window. He stared, unreadable, at the wall opposite himself, not a flexed muscle in his entire face. It was almost enough to make Nabiki sick.

'Hey. You okay?'

Ranma sat in silence, hoping she would go away, but she didn't so he finally answered.

'Last thing I saw out that window was Tatsuya kissin` my fiancee. How do you think I'm doin`?'

Nabiki walked over and sat down next to him. 'Ranma, I'm only going to tell you this once, so you better listen up. Akane is tired. Was tired, that is, until a real nice guy paid attention to her, after the only other real nice guy in her life decided to insult her all the time. The said other real nice guy is going to have to come to terms with the fact that the real nice guy is going to take tired girl from him if he doesn't tell the tired girl he loves her. This other real nice guy must know that his by now, otherwise, he would be fine when real nice sister comes to talk to him. Therefore, other real nice guy, you need to cough up your feelings to her, unless you want Tatsuya to cough up his feelings first.'

'I can't, Nabiki... I just... can't...'

'Bullshit, Ranma, you can and you will, come crunch time, Akane not going to go for the guy she loves more, but the guy who loves her, can provide some kind of working relationship for her. You will say it, and you do mean it. I know you do. She knows you do, but she can't live with a you who can't say, "You're cute" instead of meaning that when you say, "You're so un-cute!". In the end, she knows you care, but she has to know that you know you care. Understand?'

'She hates me, she said so herself... I can't tell her that I'm in love with her! She'll just kiss Tatsuya and kiss me goodbye with a smack!'

'You'll say it, Ranma, you know it, and I know it. Can I bring you up dinner, and save you the pain of facing them just yet, or do you want to come down to dinner?'

'I just need one thing, Nabiki.'

'What's that?'

'A glass of water.'

'I never thought I'd see the day that Saotome Ranma wouldn't be hungry.'

'It's not that... I just want to cry...'

A/n: I know, sort of short and waaayyy to dramatic, but I had to bring Nabiki in as a good guy. I really don't think she's the ice queen everyone makes her out to be, and I think she can be a source for good when it comes to real people. I think she has a soft spot for Ranma, ya know, since he brings in so much of her cash and all... Please Review, guys, I'd like to know where you think this fic is going! Thanks!


	7. Part VI: Oh, to understand

The Disaster Sisters: Celestial Interference

Part VI: Oh, to understand

By Kalio

A/n: Sterling-Ag: In response to your statement that it's not all Ranma's fault, I totally agree with you. Fate says that it is all his fault so it will guilt trip him into doing something- if he was made to believe it was both of their faults, then he wouldn't do anything out of macho pride. And as far as Akane goes, she's not blaming herself for the said reason. Plus, she's falling for someone else. That tends to hinder the guilt process. That doesn't however work on the doubt process as we've seen in previous chapters. In any case, this fic is more about Ranma's growth in emotions, and Akane's- well, I don't want to spoil it for you. You'll have to wait and see. Thanks for your input, its always nice to hear real concerns. And a bid thanks to everyone who reviewed me. I probably wouldn't write without you... at least anything decent without you! Thanks!

Fate looked at the screen. This was the part of celestial interference which she like the most, the part where she just got to sit back and watch. This was where humans who were really looking for love got their ass into gear and got their shit together. She pulled out her popcorn, and sat back.

***

Nabiki left the now broken-hearted girl to herself, and left shaking her head. This was not good, by any stretch of the word. At least now he would at least give serious thought to fixing things, she only hoped he would be in time.

***

By the time, the sun rose the next morning, Ranma had pulled it together, and was now back to his normal, blustering, over-confident, macho jerk self. Although, if someone happened to come up behind him and say 'boo', he couldn't have held out. He was actually up for breakfast time and going at it with more fervor than ever before- mostly because dinner the night before was a wistful dream. Akane looked at him strangely, but didn't bother to scold him for eating so fast, she was just relieved that he hadn't killed himself from training. As it was Sunday, and their was no rushing to get to school, Tatsuya really gave him a strange look, but since no one else seemed to notice, there wasn't much debating it.

Soun and Genma were glaring at each other for the first time in months- shougi games excluded, of course. Apparently, they had an argument over the fact that Tatsuya was staying there. Genma didn't like that he was getting closer to Akane than Ranma was, and he was upset that Soun might engage them, too. Soun was mad that Genma even considered the notion, and that his son wasn't doing anything about it. All in all, they were upset about the same things that everyone else was upset about. Unfortunately, this meant weird parental vibes, causing the whole room to look nervously in their direction, just waiting to see who would outburst first.

Fortunately, today was not meant for foolish fatherly outbursts.

***

After the weirdest breakfast at the Tendo's to date, save perhaps the one where Ms. Hinako stayed over, Ranma asked Akane if they could talk. She hesitantly agreed, leaving Tatsuya to talk to Nabiki about the politics of Nerima. He looked like a deer caught in headlights as Akane followed Ranma, but she knew that whatever Ranma had to say must be important, otherwise, he wouldn't have said 'please'. She apologized again, and followed him.

After a long time of walking silently, they started to approach the wood where Ranma exhausted himself. He laid down in the pine needles and Akane followed. 'Hey, Akane.'

'Yea.'

'I wanted to ask you something.'

'Shoot.'

'What do you draw?' Akane was caught off guard.

'What do you mean?'

'You know, those drawings that you have been hiding from all of us. What are they of?'

'Lots of things, people mostly.'

'Who?'

'Well, I used to draw old pictures of Mom, and then I used to draw Dad like I wanted to see him, happy and well. But I realized that it wasn't him anymore, so I stopped drawing him like that. I would draw Nabiki as a business tycoon, and Kasumi as a lonely housewife still looking for Dr. Tofu as her husband. I used to draw me as a happy little martial artist who won tournaments and contests. Now, I draw the beauty of Furinkan High de-crowned, and de-throned, just as I am.' Ranma was silent for a moment. Then:

'How do you draw me?' Akane knew this was coming but wasn't prepared to answer.

'I draw you... as you are. No more, no less.' Ranma sighed. Evasion.

'So... what's your manga about- if I may ask?'

'It's about a girl who used to be admired and popular, but the people around her don't really understand her, and she can't really believe in them and connect with them. It's about her meeting people in her search for one who would understand her, when the person who does understand her is right under her nose.'

'Sounds wonderful. Sometimes I wonder if anyone ever really understands me. If anyone ever really understands anyone.'

'I don't know... I wouldn't know. Not anymore...'

'All I know is what I want to understand.'

'Oh? What do you want to understand?' Ranma looked over at her.

'You.'

A/n: Yay: Ass in gear! Just to be clear, however, it ain't over. Not by a long shot! `Nyway, I am working hard on this... after two small side tracks called 'For the sake of amusement' and 'Hot Shimata (Damn)!'. So there will be more soon. I hope.


	8. Part VII: The girl at the art show

The Disaster Sisters: Celestial Interference 

Part VII (My God, can you believe it?): (I fell in love with) the girl at the art show 

By Kalio 

Akane looked over at Ranma, startled. 'You mean my art?' 

'Well, that for one thing. I think you should enter an art contest, you shouldn't hide talent like that. I, uh, want to know why you always insist on trying to cook when you should know that I don't care one way or another how bad it is. I want to know why you want me to hit you when we fight. I want to know what your mother was like. And I want to know why you always get so jealous about Shampoo and Ukyo when you've let Tatsuya kiss you.' Ranma almost seemed (very) angry when he said that last one, but he controlled himself. 

'You SAW?' Ranma nodded. 

'And you let him, didn't you?' 

'Hey, that's not fair. You've kissed Shampoo right in front of my eyes before, and one could argue that you let her. She certainly couldn't force a martial artist like you, right?' 

'That's different, I was shocked- and I was pushed into it by that bacon breath, Ryouga.' 

'Oh, like I wasn't shocked when Tatsuya did it in the middle of a sentence! I'm just saying that you have no reason to be anymore angry with me than I have to be angry with you, okay?' 

'Feh.' Akane snorted. 

'Fine! Be that way! I don't need you to butt in, if you're so angry, why don't you do something about it?' Ranma's eyes flashed. 

'Well, I thought I was!' 

'Dragging me out to the middle of some forest to whine at me does not count as doing something.' 

'What do you want me to do? Rip out Tatsuya's heart like you did mine?!' Ranma's hand flew to his mouth. 'That didn't come out right... Anyway, if I harmed one hair on his head, you'd have my head.' Akane fidgeted slightly, nervously. 

'Ranma, you know I don't like you fighting everyone who comes into your life, and if it really bothered you that I kissed him, you really should have spoken up sooner. I can't promise it won't happen again. I can't even promise that I'll push him away, Ranma. What can I say? I... I liked it.' Ranma stared at her, his mouth cracked open ever so slightly, and there was and odd tightness in his throat as tears threatened to prick his eyes. When he finally spoke, it was ragged and almost hoarse. 

'You like being kissed mid-sentence? You mean to say that you can't push him away like you push me away with your fists?' Akane looked at him in disbelief. 

'Like you push me away with insults? I didn't ask for a fiancé, and neither did you. I thought we at least agreed on that!' Ranma clenched his fists in frustration. 

'No, I didn't ask for a fiancée, I didn't ask for three of them! But I don't want to loose one of them to some guy she just met! I don't want you to hate me, cuz I don't want that from the only person I've ever learned to really care about!' Akane stared in shock. 'Geez, `Kane, I don't know anymore... I guess everything that I ever wanted was under your roof, but I can't stay if I get called a pervert and he's the one kissin' you. I can't.' Akane bit her lower lip. 

'You're not.' 

'Huh?' 

'You're not a pervert.' 

'You... you're wrong. I am.' Akane paled, then reddened. 

'W-what?' 

'I lied, I just can't stay if he's kissin' you period... whether or not you call me pervert.' 

'Oh. So are you or aren't you?' 

'I am. You were right.' 

'But...' 

'But what?' 

'You haven't.... I mean- DONE anything, have you?' Ranma looked at her in confusion, then he panicked. 

'Hell, no! I'm not a lech, just a perv!' 

'Meaning WHAT exactly, Ranma?' Akane was a little more peeved now that her confidence somewhat returned, so Ranma matched her anger. 

'Meaning I'm thinking nasty thoughts about you! Just how much I've wanted just a tiny little kiss that meant something rather than being attacked by all the nuts in Nerima! Just how much I need to touch you and I can't. That's why I push you away, Akane. That's why I can't be nice to you. That's why I can't get any closer to you; I can't be trusted to be a gentlemen. You want to know why I call you all those stupid fucking names? Huh? So I don't let you close enough that I loose control!' Akane's mouth hung open, and she started to wonder where the rest of the pod people were, she was considering looking. Ranma sighed, and talked lower. 

'It's not always like this. I'm not always so afraid of myself. But if I see your smile for too long, I just want ruin it with my own lips, and I can't stand that, and so I have to fight because you hate me and I can't force myself like that. I can't force you to make up your mind like that, so I can't stay if Tatsuya does, not for long, anyway.' 

'I don't.' Ranma looked up. 

'Don't what?' 

'Hate you.' 

'Really? Sure as hell sounds like it. Especially when you use those exact words.' 

'I didn't- I didn't mean it. Do you mean it, about why you call me names?' 

'Every Goddamn word.' 

'Ranma-' 

'Yes?' 

'Do you really-?' He leveled his eyes and looked at her, intensely. 

'Akane, I've been losing my mind recently, what with nearly marrying you and having you all to myself, then having pretty boy come kiss you, and you actually liking him. It made me want to throw you down and make you mine once and for all, but it obviously doesn't work like that. But you know what? I couldn't do that, even if it did work like that, I couldn't stand to see you hate me for the rest of your life. Even a chaste kiss would be better than nothing, but I can't take that, either, unlike Tatsuya. So, yes, I really mean it. I mean it about an art contest, too. I bet you could do something really amazing and intense.' Akane sat silently. How could you respond to all of that? Then she spoke. 

'You know, its hard to say who's caused who more pain. I never wanted to hurt you, Ranma, but I just can't stop. I really like Tatsuya, he understands me, ya know? I mean, there's no hidden meaning behind anything he says, and he tries to make me happy. There's no pain in my heart when I see him, I just- I just can't let it go. I may not be in love with him, but I haven't known him for very long...' Ranma's chest tightened and tear welled in his eyes, yet he scoffed. 

'I don't buy that, Akane, all it took for me was "I'm Akane. You want to be friends?".' With that Ranma ran off into the shadows of the woods, leaving her alone. 

'Ranma!' She shouted, then whispered. 'Why do I have to make this so hard on us? Why?!' 

A/n: Sorry for the long wait, guys. I didn't mean to! Sorry about the ooc factor in this, but it was a necessary evil because I didn't think it would be ooc given the circumstances. Anyway, I'd like to thank all of you guys who reviewed, especially the ones who always have something to say, you know who you are. It's really helpful to hear from you guys since I think my writing sucks, and you guys always help make it a little bit better. Anyway, thanks guys! Oh yea, and the art show... I don't really know if I'm doing that, but I wanted to title the chapter based on a song title whether or not it was accurate. Sorry, I might do something with it, I might not. Hey did anyone cry with Ranma? I did, and I wrote the stupid thing! 


	9. Part VIII: Sunny

The Disaster Sisters: Celestial Interference

Part VIII: Sunny

By Kalio

The scene that unfolded moments earlier had been more painful than the one just witnessed... very unfortunately...

'Goddammit, Des! Why the HELL did you have him say those things?!!?'

'Because I had to do something! He would have just insulted her again, sending her into the arms of that flea-bag Tat- Tat- Tatswhatisface! Besides, it was true!'

'He was about to confess his undying love to her, you nincompoop!'

'Either way, it was basically a declaration of love, so what are you so mad about?' Fate rubbed her temples.

'Destiny, have you any idea how much trouble you have caused between these two?'

'Um... not much?'

'Hell no! Let's see, the walking in on Akane in the bathroom? You. The uncute tomboy routine? Approved by you while I was on vacation. Oh, and let's not forget that you are solely responsible for Shampoo and Ukyo chasing Ranma. "He needs food," you said. "But, I LIKE Okonomiyaki," you said. And the Kunos are not even worth mentioning! You should be banned from this case and every case like it!'

By the time Fate's rant was over, Destiny was sniffling and on the verge of tears.

'Aw, Des... I didn't mean it like that...'

Destiny wailed.

***

Akane sat in the furo, tired and confused. Why did everything have to be so complicated? She loved Ranma, but she really liked Tatsuya and she just wasn't sure. She was certain that Ranma didn't want someone who wasn't sure. It used to be fine that she hadn't decided just how much she liked Ranma or how much he liked her, there was always the future prospect of marriage that they had to do anyway, so it didn't really matter, their minds were made up for them.

But now, there just weren't any easy answers. Before, Ranma was the only person she had ever met that she could ever imagine spending the rest of her life with and never being bored. But now, Tatsuya didn't look so bad in the long run, either. It just wasn't as simple as "I love you" because until now, nothing was real with Ranma. It was all just him being as scared as she was. It wasn't that she didn't love him, it's just... it could be silly first love stuff...

'Gah...' Akane sank into the hot water. Just keep acting like you have been, she told herself. You'll find out the right path sooner or later. She hoped it was the former.

***

The next morning the walk to school was tense. Tatsuya had gone ahead to school to clear up some business about his transfer. He said that he would meet Akane out front when he was done. Ranma walked in silence on the fence and Akane was just as quiet, and neither knew quite what to say. When they got to school, Akane began to search for Tatsuya.

Ranma watched her eyes smile as she saw him. His attention lost immediately, her average mood transformed into sunshine as she called to him in greeting. They met in their own world. Ranma breathed out and turned away in a silent grimace. His eyes followed them as they walked happily away, arm in arm. He hated himself then, but more than that, he hated himself.

***

Ranma sat on the roof pondering what to do. It was roughly two hours after twilight, and once again, he found himself asking the stars for assistance. It was only then in that moment that the knew what to do...

***

Akane was awoken by the sound of knocking on her window. 'Nhh? Whozzat?' She sat up and let Ranma in. 'What do you want this late, Ranma?' Ranma spoke urgently, and decisively.

'Run away with me.'

'Huh?' Akane rubbed her eyes.

'Not forever not long enough that they declare us dead or anything. I just want to show you who I can be when I'm not scared of what you'll say when I tell you I'm in love with you.'

'Ranma, that's cra- what did you say?' Akane stared at him wide-eyed and very much awake.

'I said I'm in love with you. I want to run away with you.'

'Ranma... look, I just can't pick up and go in the middle of the night, I-'

'We can't go during the daytime, Akane, you can't run away like that, silly.'

'But-'

'You don't have to say yes, just... just kiss me.' Akane stared at him. 'Ah, hell.' Ranma leaned forward and kissed her, instead. It wasn't an urgent kiss, like his mood, at all. It was a kiss almost two years in the making, and thus was carried out like he had all the time in the world. He deepened the kiss and Akane closed her eyes, kissing him back.

Just then a knock sounded on her door. 'Akane?'

A/n: Wah ha ha! I just love cliffhangers! Who is behind the door? But more importantly... who will Akane choose? Stay tuned for answers! Oh... and if I get enough reviews, I may be tempted to finish this fic faster! Bye guys!


	10. Part IX: Behind Door 1

The Disaster Sisters: Celestial Interference 

Part IX: Behind Door #1 

By Kalio 

A/n: Wow, who knew my writing reached so many people? Thanks for the reviews, guys and I'm really sorry for the "long" wait. It's just been really busy 'round the Halos' house. Plus Indoor track, which by the way, is NOT indoor, has just started and coach wants me to read a book on running. Also, I have to read some of The Canterbury Tales... in fact, a couple friends and I have to write our own version of the classic. You all should be very, very scared. Geof, the representation of the author, is my friend who is driving me and my two friends to some anime con... only I'm not me... I'm a doujinshi mangaka who's past experiences with fangirls and fanboys has become extremely nervous... Draco, who you all may know as DracoPathos, who is a very great writer, by the way, will be a fanatic out to win the cosplay as Aya from Weiss and is totally ic... and Andy, well, Andy thinks she's Makona (did I spell that close to right? ah well...) sent by Clef to seek out the Magic Knights in disguise (apparently Geof, Me, and "Aya") who will lead her to (get this) kidnap Vash... She holds a sign when Geof decides to pick her up, which says "Vash or Bust!" And that's only the prologue! Therefore, I urge you to either run screaming... or be interested in how I adapt "The boy who cried 'wolf'"- Ranmastyle! On with the fic! 

WARNING!!! If you do not read until the very, very last line... I feel that it is likely that I will be killed... Therefore... hey! Don't go look there now! You'll RUIN it! Good! You better read all the way through... hmph! 

^.~ ^.~ ^.~ 

The door swung open, revealing a stunned Tatsuya as Ranma and Akane jumped apart, Akane looking guilty, Ranma looking pretty damn pissed. 'You wanted something?' 

Tatsuya's expression hardened. 'Well, I wanted to talk to Akane, but I see that she is otherwise occupied. Aren't you, Akane? Have you no honor?' Akane looked stunned but, turned red, all the same. 

Ranma, however jumped up. 'Who are you to speak of honor when you blatantly make a move on my fiancée? If it satisfies your sick sense of humor, you've kissed her before I have, goal accomplished, right? So step off before I beat you into a bloody pulp.' 

'Ranma!' Akane looked, if possible, even more surprised at Ranma. 'You can't kick out Dad's student!' 

'You're siding with this jerk?' This just demonstrates just how truly pissed Ranma was... He wanted that kiss, damn it! 

'Yes, Akane, are you going to side with me, or this man who crawls in your window at night, who calls you "uncute" and "tomboy", the man who won't teach you how to fight, when you want to so much; the man who has two other fiancées and at least one wacko follower; the man who has never thanked you for letting him stay at your home? Or the one who thinks you're beautiful, will teach you how to fight, and has only eyes for you? Well, Akane? Who would you choose? Love?' He looked contemptuously at Ranma, '... or not...' 

Akane bit her lip, unsure of how to answer. Ranma looked at her as though she had just stabbed him in the back... in fact, she may as well have. He held his breath in, his mouth hanging open, ever so slightly, unable to believe how much it... hurt... 

Tatsuya kneeled in front of her, and kissed her hand. 'Akane, dearest, you are the most beautiful, intelligent and talented woman I have ever met. I would hate to see you spend your life locked into an engagement that you didn't want, a marriage that you didn't want. Please, consider coming home with me, and meeting my family. I'm sure they will love meeting such a wonderful lady.' 

A tear formed in Akane's eye, having the most romantic thing she ever heard expressed to her. 'I'd love to Tatsuya.' 

At that moment, Ranma felt his heart shatter into millions of pieces, lying broken on her floor. He didn't bend to pick them up as he left through the window, never to return to the Neriman Dojo.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


That is how it could have happened. 

Right about now, I feel like shouting: 'Psych! I fooled ya! I fooled ya!' But I won't since, I am most certain that one of you will track me down and kill me. Please don't. I'm sorry, I just thought that this story deserved an exploration of alternate endings. Just in case you were wondering... I'll pick up the story right were I left off last chapter... and don't worry... it will be out SOON. Don't flame for author's moment of fun... you know... like in clue? no? oh, well, don't flame me, anyway... 


	11. Part IX: Truth

The Disaster Sisters: Celestial Interference 

Part IX: Truth 

By Kalio 

A/n: Well, I was going to torture you guys longer waiting for this chapter and make a few more alt. endings, but I decided I'm not that mean... I believe the popular word in your reviews was 'cruel'... So, here it is... the REAL part IX. 

*** 

The door swung open, revealing a stunned Tatsuya as Ranma and Akane jumped apart, Ranma looking pretty damn pissed. 'You wanted something?' 

Tatsuya's expression hardened. 'Well, I wanted to talk to Akane, but I see that she is otherwise occupied.' 

'Tatsuya... I'm sorry, but... I can't be more than your friend... I have Ranma.' Ranma beamed. 

'Akane,' Tatsuya kneeled in front of her and took her hand. 'I thought we had something together. Akane, dearest, you are the most beautiful, intelligent and talented woman I have ever met. I would hate to see you spend your life locked into an engagement that you didn't want, a marriage that you didn't want. Please, consider coming home with me, and meeting my family. I'm sure they will love meeting such a wonderful lady.' 

*** 

'Give it! NOW!' 

'No, Des, I can't! You'll screw this up! I NEED to finish this right!' 

'But I wanna finish this... You get to have all the fun!' 

'It's not fun if you mess it up! Now let go!' 

'NO!' 

The two grappled back and forth for control over the remote control-looking thing. 

'Girls, girls, girls... tsk, tsk. Why must you two fight all the time?' 

Fate and Destiny simultaneous looked over at the woman who had just entered Fate's room. 

'Mother!' 

'Hello girls, I hear you two are having trouble sealing this relationship, and your Father wanted me to help. As I can see, you need just a little help from me, so hand it over.' 

'Yes, Mom...' was the unison reply. 

Truth took the remote control and smiled, then she pressed a little button. 'There you go, girls. Have fun with your next assignment!' 

'Bye, Mom...' The two looked at each other, sullenly. After Truth left the room... 

'THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!' 

*** 

Akane looked back at Ranma, who anxiously awaited her answer, and smiled at him. 'No.' 

'What?' Tatsuya somehow failed to comprehend her one word. 

'I said "no". I'm not locked into an engagement that I don't want, as you can pretty well see.' 

'Please, Akane... I need you.' 

'No you don't. You don't even know me. I just realized... when Ranma kissed me... I realized that I couldn't even consider spending the rest of my life with someone else... I really do love him, and I've already made my choice a long time ago. I would have died for him in China, and you know what? If I had to do it again, I would do the exactly same thing. I don't know what I was thinking... oh, wait... I thought he didn't even like me... oh well, that's over with, so I don't really want to be loved by someone else.' 

Tatsuya chocked back his pride and stood up. 'Well... I can see you don't need me around, then. I am very sorry that I could not convince you otherwise, but this man makes you happy, then I guess I must go. But Akane, if you ever change your mind, I'll leave my home address with your father. And Ranma?' 

Ranma lifted his head, acknowledging him. 

'If you ever hurt Akane, I will track you down and kill you, understand?' 

Ranma smirked. 'Even if you had to worry about that, which you don't, you wouldn't succeed, but no thanks for the concern.' 

Tatsuya gave a defeated smile and left. 

Ranma looked at Akane. 'Did you really mean that?' 

' "Every Goddamn word." I was the truth, if that's what you mean.' She grinned. 'I love you, too, Ranma.' 

She scooted over to him, and he wrapped her up in his embrace. He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed the top of her head. 'Man, I'm glad to hear that, my little tomboy...'   
  
  
  


And that's how it REALLY happened. 

A/n: Awww!!! Okay, it's not quite over with yet. But before you get mad, I mean I'm going to have an epilogue of pure fluff, so you don't have to be mad a me, see? Also, before I release that, I'm going to put out the other alternate endings that I was writing- all the funny ones. Anyway... I may take a few suggestions as for what you want to see... not all of them, mind you, so if yours doesn't get picked, well, uh... sorry. Also... I'll only do ONE, you hear me ONE of Tatsuya getting beat up... and it won't be to a bloody pulp, I sorta thought he was a gentleman, except for the little kiss, and even that wouldn't have been terribly bad if we all weren't rooting for Ranma. So! Look for those and also, pretty soon I'm going to be starting a new fic. It's actually going to be a Ranma ½ Epic- with and R/A pairing, of course! Can't wait to hear from you guys! 


	12. Part IX: Behind Door 2, or Ranma Over Yo...

The Disaster Sisters: Celestial Interference

Part IX: Behind Door #2, Otherwise entitled Ranma Over You!

By Kalio

The door slammed open. A stunned Nabiki, blinked at the couple for a few moments, then grinned as they blushed up at her guiltily, but too shocked to move from their incriminating position...

*CLICK*

Nabiki took a picture, grinned evilly and left.

Ranma and Akane shrugged, then resumed.

^.~

A/n: As promised, several possible alt. endings... the silly little ones (*sigh* and the Tatsuya getting beat up by Ranma one...), so here are a few more!

Ranma stopped kissing Akane briefly enough to shout.

'Go Away!'

There was a pause from the other side of the door. Faint sounds of crying could then be heard, then wailing. 'My baby! I have a wedding to plan!'

Ranma and Akane fell of the bed, wide-eyed. They tripped over themselves trying to get off of each other. 

'Hey! Wait!' They all but said in unison, scrambling to get out the door.

***

The door eased open and a stunned Tatsuya stood there. Ranma groaned and stopped. 'What do you want?' He glared, his arm still hanging loosely on Akane's shoulder. Tatsuya matched his look.

'I came to speak with Akane. ALONE.' Ranma smirked.

'Anything you have to say to my fiancée can be said to me, too.' Tatsuya smirked back.

'Oh, well then. Akane, I think you're wonderful and your fiancée doesn't deserve you. He's a jerk and I understand you much better.' Akane was about to open her mouth in protest, but Ranma had that covered.

'What I understand is that you want a fight.'

'Yea, bring it.' Akane panicked.

'Take it outside! For God's sake, guys, not in my room!' Ranma sneered.

'Gladly.'

~~~

Ranma faced Tatsuya outside the dojo (God knows when he's mad, the collateral damage is horrendous...) and each fighter leered at one another. Akane watched nervously from the side.

'Ready?' Ranma nodded, but did not take a stance. 'Cocky are you? I wouldn't be.'

'Yea, you could say that. And I wouldn't be if I were you. I'm even better than I was when I beat an immortal. And unlike you, I'm always fighting. Besides... the word doesn't... suit you.'

'Why you-' Akane snickered, and tried to hide it. "Well, it was amusing," she reasoned to herself.

~~~

Despite appearances, the two seemed fairly evenly matched. As it happened, Tatsuya knew a few really good ki (or chi, if you prefer the Chinese name) attacks that Ranma didn't know, so his speed and strength that he gained in battle was less useful than it normally was. So after about two hours of fighting, Akane nearly lost interest entirely in the fight as the two comically shouted unfounded taunts at each other.

'Huff- huff- Ah Ha! I can see you're weakening. You won't hold out much longer!'

'*Pant* You wish! Come on, and fight like a man!'

'Ha! That's real funny coming from a fruitcake like you! insert shameless plug for 'The Odd Couple here- it's a line from the play'

'Oh, you're going to pay for that!'

Akane sighed. Endurance was all that was left... it was going to be a long night...

~~~

Ranma stood over the battered Tatsuya. 'Heh. Didn't know I could do THAT, now did ya? Ha!'

'Hey Ranma, maybe we should take him to Dr. Tofu... I think he's gonna be out for a while.'

'What? So you're siding with this jerk? Nobody steels my woman and gets away with it!'

'WOMAN?!'

~~~

As it happened, when Ranma and Tatsuya both came around in Dr. Tofu's office, Akane was looking extremely guilty, and Dr. Tofu was a little skeptical as to whether to scold Akane, or both of them.

'Ugh... what hit me?' Akane looked meekly at Ranma.

'That would be me...sorry, really, really sorry.' Ranma rubbed his head, and looked at her. 'I should have remembered you were tired from your fight with Tatsuya. I shouldn't have smacked you on the arm... didn't think you'd fall over.'

'Heh, I guess I was a little drained...' he smiled shyly at her. She raised an eyebrow.

'A little? You fell over when I smacked your arm... that should never be possible with the force I used. I may be "strong as an ox", but I'm not nearly THAT strong.'

'Okay, okay... I was a lot drained. Manipulating ki is not easy, I tell you... Oh, and sorry for calling you "my woman"... I forgot that I've been watching too much Inu-Yasha lately... Anyway, sorry.'

'S'ok' She gave Ranma a peck on the cheek. 'It's nice to feel loved, for once in my life.'

A groan came from Tatsuya. 'Oh, the headache...' Akane and Ranma looked up. Akane looked relieved, but Ranma just looked annoyed.

'You okay, Tatsuya?'

'Yea, I didn't kill ya, did I?'

'No talkie.... noise hurts....' He said, rather incoherently.

'Com'on Akane, let's go home. I'm hungry... though, let's let Kasumi take care of the food.'

'Yea, yea... I know... I can't cook. I get the drift.'

'Good, cause I'm done insulting you over it, just don't expect me to say false things about it, okay?'

'Deal.'

~~~

A few hours later, when Kasumi went outside to sweep the porch, she found the note. 'Oh, my!'

It read:

'Dearest Akane,

I must admit that it was disheartening to find that you love your arranged fiancée, when I have been so much more... nice to you, and loved you very much. But if you love him, I cannot stay and train with your father. And now that I have seen what Ranma can do, I really need no more research. I have enclosed a list of attacks that I used that he didn't know for his benefit since I was able to derive his secret to strength... constant fighting... Anyway, consider it my parting gift, on the condition that he will teach you more of the art.

I hope we meet again,

Tatsuya

Akane smiled. Now Ranma wouldn't have to really kill him, and there were no more distractions to keep her from her true love, Ranma. All in all, it wasn't such a curse that Tatsuya came around.

If she only knew, boy would she kill Fate and Des....

***

Kasumi nudged the door open. 'Akane?- Oh my! I'll just be leaving this here, then shall I?' She left in haste. Akane looked at the package curiously.

'I wonder what that is...' Ranma growled (not really at her).

'I really don't care what it is.' Akane was about to ask him what he why not, when he started kissing her neck.

'Ranma!'

^.~ ^.~ ^.~

A/n: Okay guys for this to work, I need to you remember (or at least go back and read) the fake ending. This alt. ending happens right after he says 'Akane, dearest, you are the most beautiful, intelligent and talented woman I have ever met. I would hate to see you spend your life locked into an engagement that you didn't want, a marriage that you didn't want. Please, consider coming home with me, and meeting my family. I'm sure they will love meeting such a wonderful lady.' K?

Akane looked back at Ranma and gave him a helpful smile, then turned back to Tatsuya. She said (or if you know the song I'm parodying - My Friends Over You-, by New Found Glory, you can sing with it... unless you can't sing... in that case, just leave it to me, k? `Kay? Oh, and if you don't like the song, tough noggies, read it anyway... it's somewhat amusing.)

'I'm drunk off your words, for another night in a row. This is becoming too routine for me, but I did not mean to lead you. But it's alright to pretend that we still talk. It's just for show, isn't it? It's my fault I don't love you. Just maybe, you need this, and I didn't mean to lead you on!

'You were everything I wanted, but I just can't finish what you started and there's no room left here in my heart, it was taken long ago. Though you swear that you are true, I still pick Ranma over you! - Ranma over you!' She looked over at Ranma and smiled.

'Please tell me everything that you think that I should know about all the plans you made for me to go and meet your family. But it's alright to forget that we still talk, it's just for fun, isn't it? It's my fault I don't love you. Just maybe, you need this. And I didn't mean to lead you on.

'You were everything I wanted, but I just can't finish what you started and there's no room left here in my heart, it was taken long ago. Though you swear that you are true, I still pick Ranma over you- Ranma over you!

'Just maybe you need this, ya need this, and I didn't mean to lead you on- You were everything I wanted, but I just can't finish what you started and there's no room left here in my heart, it was taken long ago. Though you swear that you are true, I still pick Ranma over- You were everything I wanted, but I just can't finish what you started and there's no room left here in my heart, it was taken long ago. Though you swear that you are true, I still pick Ranma over you- Ranma over you!'

Tatsuya blinked a few times, then waved his hand in dismissal. 'Ah, screw it, I can't deal with women who break out in song, however good it may be, to get rid of someone. Congrats, Ranma, you have a woman who can sing...'

'WOMAN?!'

A/n: eh heh... sorry, I had to... Anyway... if I don't get any reviews here, I won't post the epilogue when I write it. A big thanks to all of you who consistently review me... it gets me moving to get stuff done. I hope you all liked it. Oh, and everyone go ask your parents, friends, or spouses for Sticks and Stones for Christmas... New Found Glory's music is excellent and my lame copying of lyrics does them no justice. And for those of you wondering why part viii or whatever was named 'sunny' it was because I borrowed the name 'Sonny' from an NFG song... my favorite. Again, sorry for the plug. Review!


	13. Epilogue

The Disaster Sisters: Celestial Interference 

Epilogue 

By Kalio 

A/n: Heh, Sorry to take so long, guys, but this is not been the best time to be thinking about fanfiction, if you know what I mean. In any case, I'm glad I don't have to deal with deadlines... only angry readers. Here ya go, and as a bonus, I've also posted a Christmas side story (a little late, I know, but it's better than waiting 'til next year). Thanks for reading! 

*** 

The wind ruffled Akane's still short hair. She smiled in the sunlight as she walked, barefoot, through the grass. She took in the sweet smell of the summer air and sighed in content. It really was too bad that Ranma wouldn't let her go running, now, it was a perfect day for it; warm enough to be enjoy shorts and tanks, cool enough to be comfortable. But seeing as she was expecting her second any day, now, it didn't bother her much at all. 

She grinned as she heard the voices of her husband and child, knowing she was near. As they came into view, Ranma was showing Ayato how to dragon sweep. Ranma looked up and smiled. 'Hey, `Kane! Dinner ready? It's not burning, is it?' Akane laughed. 

'You know I'm getting better, don't you?' 

'Yea, I guess you're right. What we havin`?' 

'Tempura okay?' 

'I love tempura chicken, mommy!' Ayato ran to his mother, and she picked him up. 

'You do?' 

'Yea!' Ranma grinned. 

'Just like me, isn't he?' Akane rolled her eyes, good-naturedly and laughed. 

'Too much like you! Let's go eat, huh?' She put Ayato down, and he ran ahead. 

'I'm going to beat you,' he cried and sprinted over the hill. 

Ranma took his wife's hand and started walking. 

'Can you believe it?' 

'Hm?' 

'I'm a father.' Akane looked over at him. 

'You expected to be a mother?' she teased. 

'You know what I mean. I can't believe we made it.' 

'Well, I guess it is sort of against all odds, isn't it?' 

'Nah. I don't think so. I just think the heavens played a cruel joke on us for a while.' 

'Hmm... while that's not entirely provable to me, I think I agree with you.' They walked in silence for a minute. Then, 'What should we name her?' 

'How do you know it's a girl?' She thought. 

'I just do. I know like... I knew you would change everything in my life, even before I met you.' 

'Oh. I hope you're right. I kinda want a little girl. I dunno, whatever we have, they'll be wonderful.' Akane smiled at him. 

'Yea...' 

*** 

Fate and Des watched from the bushes, giggling like school girls. 

'That's sooo cute!' 

'I know. I just wish that you didn't mess everything up so they could be together, before.' 

'Hey! You know I tried!' 

'Yea, but that's the only reason mom let you do it at all, Des.' Destiny sniffled. 

'Not true, Daddy would have let me help.' 

'You know that dad is only trying to get you to shape up.' 

'But... But...' 

'No buts! Serendipity and Truth's daughters are supposed to be ahead of the game! You are not! It's a miracle that these two ever made it with you're antics.' 

'But they did.' 

'Yea, that's because mom helped out. The only reason that mom let us come down here is so that we can help out Miko and Tome (a/n: my own chars from my own comic... I think I have some stories posted on them, I can't remember. If I do, check `em out.). This is how it's supposed to be!' 

'`kay!' Fate rolled her eyes. Her sister was such a ditz. 

*** 

Ranma sat in meditation in the dojo, the night air wafted through the open doors, a relief from the sweaty smell that the classes provided. Akane crept silently to the door, peeking in, and trying to suppress her ki, even though she knew it was a lost cause. 

'Yes?' She let out her breath, and sighed. 

'There's no sneaking up on you, is there?' He opened his eyes, a small smile dancing on his lips. 

'Not much anymore. Especially when you're in your current state.' Akane raised an eyebrow. 

'Current state?' Ranma grinned. 

'Warm.' 

'Nevermind, I don't want to know... You know Mizuki and Ayato are at Ucchan's right now.' Ranma closed his eyes again. 

'Mm-hm.' 

'You know they're staying over to play with Seita and Naru.' 

'Yep.' 

'You know they're staying the night.' 

'Yea, and I'm glad Seita and Naru didn't inherit their Father's sense of direction.' 

'I'm sure, their parents are, too.' Akane stared at him in silence. 

'You wanted something else?' 

'What did you mean by warm, anata (a/n: only using this because there is no really good translation for the connotations it carries in context.)?' He opened his eyes and grinned at her suspicious expression. 

'Oh, nothing. You're just slightly warmer than you usually are.' He paused watching her face for a moment, then closed his eyes with a grin. 'I can always tell when you're hot for my bod.' Akane blushed. 

'Ranma!' 

'Just kidding! Just kidding, but it's true. You just can't hide that kind of energy. Oh, and it doesn't help hinting that the kids are out of the house. I know you just can't resist me.' 

'Well, mister-know-it-all, I'm not the one would will whisper obscene things in your ear when the kids are in the room. Besides,' she smirked, 'At least I'm not visibly aroused at this very moment.' Ranma's cheeks flamed, and he pouted. 

'That is so not fair.' Akane laughed, and sat on his knee. 

'Husband, you should quit meditating.' She leaned over and whispered in his ear. 'Those muscles of yours don't do me any good when they're still.' She kissed him on the cheek and bounded toward the door, stopping just before she exited, giving him her best "come-hither" glance. 'Don't keep me waiting. I'm not a patient woman.' 

Ranma stared after her in shock for a few seconds before he snapped out of it. He scrambled up after her. He shouldn't keep his lady waiting. After all, he could meditate when the kids were home. 

*~Owari~* 

A/n: ^o^ This was really fun. I don't know if you liked it or not, but I had fun, even though I didn't even mention Tatsuya. I got the feeling that they got past that, didn't you? Anyway, This is your last chance to make a comment on the actual fic. Liked it? Hated it? I just want to thank all of you who were with me every step of the way, because I never could have tackled a big story without you're reviews. My next big story is obviously Legacy and I'm halfway through chapter 2, so I hope you all get to read that; I hope it's intriguing. Anyway, feel free to email me or review with questions, comments, and whatever. I think that if I get flamed, now, I won't be too disappointed, I just hope you didn't think the story was a failure. So, go read the side story, it's cute! 


	14. Bonus: I'll be home

The Disaster Sisters: Celestial Interference 

Side story: I'll be home 

By Kalio 

A/n: Hee... okay, just for fun, a short little side story that goes on sometime between the last chapter and the epilogue. If you haven't read the epilogue, this is a double post, so you aren't confused. You could read either one first, but since this is a side story, you may be itching for the ending. Anyhoo, this is between the last chapter and the epilogue, basically, after Tatsuya, before Ayato and Mizuki. Ranma and Akane are in college, and both are about 19. 

*** 

Akane grinned from ear to ear as she bought the tickets. It was only late November, but really, she wanted Ranma to have his gift and be back for Christmas, instead of leaving during the rest of the break. That wouldn't be ideal since they went to different schools, and break was the longest amount of time they had together. Sure, they saw each other almost every weekend, but it was still tough. So she didn't want him to be gone right before she had to go back. 

She held the tickets to her heart. Please let him like this, she thought, that's all I want. 

*** 

Akane looked at Kasumi with and excited smile. Everything was set, and they were the only two to know what was going on. Kasumi gave her a conspiratorial wink from across the table, with a nod. Akane bit her lip, and then cleared her throat. 'Everyone, I have an announcement.' 

Ranma stopped mid-gulp, and stared at her. He swallowed, and looked at her curiously. 'Akane?' She took a deep breath. 

'I know it's early, but I it can't wait.' Nabiki perked up. 

'What is it? Are you pregnant or somethin`?' Akane's cheeks burned, Ranma looked at his plate avoiding all eye contact with his father, and Kasumi just gave her a disapproving stare. 

'Uh, No. I absolutely sure that's not an issue, sister. What I wanted to say was that I have a gift to give.' Everyone stared at her hoping it was for them (except for Kasumi, mind you). She reached in her pocket. and took out a box. 'In order for the gift to be had by Christmas, I have to give it today. Ranma?' He gulped and stared at her. 

'Yea?' 

'This is for you.' She held out the box. Ranma carefully took it with a cautious hand. He certainly didn't expect a surprise, nor was he terribly fond of really nice gifts. They made him feel uncomfortable since he was always broke. 

Nevertheless, he took the box and opened the lid. The family sat in expectation as they tried to see what it was. Inside, he found four tickets. Two were for the round trip to China, and the other two her bus tickets to a certain accursed training ground. His brain took a few minutes to process. 

'This... This is?' 

'Yup! A trip to China, so you can get you're cure. Oh, and I'm giving you some cash I saved up so you can mail some cures home for a few people you know. I'm sure that you're father will be most appreciative. You have to mail it from the airport, otherwise, I would send the guide money for the cure, but I couldn't arrange that. I thought you might like to go see it one last time, anyway. Also, I called the guide and he's going to let you rest up at his place that night because another bus won't be there the next day. I needed to give it to you before break because that's when the tickets are for. You should be home the 23rd so you won't miss Christmas Eve.' 

Ranma stared at her for a few moments, numbly. 'How? Money?' He babbled in disbelief. 

'Yea,' Nabiki ask, curiously, 'where did you get the money for that? If I knew you were loaded, I wouldn't have taken it easy on you.' Akane smiled. 

'I was working two jobs since the summer. Kasumi didn't tell you since I asked her not to, but really, Nabiki, you're slipping if you didn't know.' Nabiki scowled. 

'I should have known. It's okay, but I assume that you're done with the two job thing?' 

'Yup, I just had a goal. I thought it was the only really good gift I could get him.' 

'I could think of a few others...' Nabiki mumbled under her breath. Akane's eyes flashed. 

'What did you say?' 

'Oh, nothing...' Akane ignored her, and looked at Ranma, who was still in a drunken stupor. 

'Uh... do you like it?' Ranma stared at her for a moment. He lunged at her and hugged her, cutting off her air supply. 

'Are you KIDDING?! I love it!' Akane's face turned blue and she started hitting his arm. Eventually he got the hint when Kasumi told him that Akane couldn't breathe. 

'Oh... sorry. I'm just so excited! I can't believe I'm going to be a man again.' Akane regained her breath and smiled. 

'Oh good.' Ranma started dancing. 

*** 

Akane walked up to her room with some coco. It wasn't often that she couldn't sleep when she was at home. Everyone was there, and it was always easier to sleep when she knew Ranma was right in the next room. 

Things had been much different from them ever since the 'Tatsuya Incident', as it was so referred to. However hard it is to believe, they actually got along. It was a little crazy when the rest of the world found out, but everything was sorted out, now and the Saotome and Tendo families would just have to live with their children being in just a relationship for now. But after everything settled down, Ranma and Akane were actually affectionate, and as normal a couple as they could ever be. Hence, a feeling of safety when they were both home. 

Except, Akane couldn't sleep because of something else. It was the night before he left, and she wasn't so sure she wanted him to go, anymore, for more than one reason. 

She quietly shut the door and sat on her bed, sipping at the warm liquid, hoping that it would help her out, when she turned toward the window. She could always tell when he was there. It was something that he taught her to do: read ki, distinguish the different types, and know how different people's ki felt. But it always surprised her when she felt him before she heard or saw him. He tapped on the window, and she let him in. 

'What's wrong?' 

'Oh. Nothing, I can't sleep. What are you doing up?' 

'I heard someone get up, and I can tell that something's bugging you. Is it the trip?' 

'Yea, sorta.' She looked at her coco, it wasn't a good time to get nervous about it. 

'You wanna talk about it?' 

'Well... I'm gonna miss you.' 

'That's not it, is it?' Akane looked at him, wondering how he could read her mind. 

'Er... I think... I dunno...' 

'Com'on. You can tell me.' She thought for a minute. 

'I guess I'm going to miss you having your curse. I know you don't like it, but I never really minded it.' 

'It's going to be weird for a while, I suppose, yea.' 

'I dunno. I guess that I'll have to get used to it. I mean, it will be nice to have a boyfriend who is male 100% of the time, but it's weird to think that you're losing a side of yourself. It's silly, I know, but in a way, it's like losing a friend.' Ranma smiled. 

'Actually, I know how you feel. I want to be free of the curse, but it was sort of fun to see how the other half lives, ya know? I'll miss that.' 

'Yea.' She was quiet for a while, then she leaned against his shoulder. 'I'm gonna miss you.' 

'I'm gonna miss you, too, my little Tomboy.' 

*** 

'I can't believe it, Akane! I'm cured!' Akane smiled into the receiver. 

'Neither can I. Did you get the extra water in the mail?' 

'Yup, it's on it's way. Just like me.' 

'So you're still at the airport?' 

'Yea, we just got delayed a half an hour for snow, but I should be home in no time.' 

'Great!' 

'Hey, Tell everyone I said hi for me.' 

'Sure.' 

'And Akane?' 

'Yea?' 

'I love you.' 

'I love you, too, Ranma. Have a safe trip.' 

'Will do. Goodbye.' 

'Bye.' Akane hung up the phone. She was starting to get antsy. Christmas was just a few days away, and Ranma was still in China. 

'Hey guys, that was Ranma!' She said, putting on her best face. No need to worry the rest of the family with her worries. 'He's still at the airport, but he's all male, now!' 

The family seemed thrilled... especially Genma. 

*** 

Akane rolled out of bed to answer the phone. 'M'ello?' 

'Bad news, babe.' Her eyes snapped open. 

'Ranma?' 

'I'm still in China.' 

'You are? What happened? Are you okay?' 

'Yea, yea. I'm fine. But there's a snow storm out here and the airport's closed up for now. I don't know when they can get the runway cleared for any takeoffs, so I may be stuck here for a while. By the way, thanks for all that extra cash, it's been really handy since I didn't plan on extra meals.' 

'Oh, man! I knew it!' 

'What? That I'd be hungry?' 

'No, dummy. You're not going to make it home for Christmas.' 

'Hey, don't say that. I'll be home, I promise.' 

'Hm... Don't make promises you can't keep, Ranma.' 

'No. I will. I give you my word. If I have to swim back, I'll be there, if it's important to you.' 

'However sweet that is, it's just a day on a Calender, if you're not here, it's okay.' 

'Okay, but I'll still be there. After all, it's letting up out here, and as far as I know, it won't take two days to clear it up. Don't worry, I'll be home for Christmas.' 

'Well, I hope so. Have you gotten any sleep?' 

'Not much. I just keep waiting for them to say that it's clear, so I can come home. It's no fun going by myself. I wish that you had enough money to come with me, but that would have been difficult, huh?' 

'Yea, I got about an hour of sleep at night between the two jobs and classes.' 

'Man... Oh, hey, I'm running out of time and I don't have an extra quarter, so I have to go, for now. Take care.' 

'Love you.' 

'You, too. I'll be there. I promise.' 

*** 

Akane was up bright and early on Christmas. Everything would be great, the water had come in the mail and all of Nerima's cursed were enjoying their newfound freedom. There were presents to be given and received, and best of all, Ranma was promising to be there. 

She grinned at herself in the mirror. She and her sisters decided to wear matching dresses today, and they were really cute. They were basically santa suits, only they were mini skirts and jackets with the traditional white trim. They even came with little red elvish, pointed shoes. She adjusted her hat, and walked down the stairs, crossing her fingers that he would get there. 

*** 

There were still a few gifts left, but Ranma wasn't home, yet to open them. Akane sighed, but decided that it wasn't worth stressing over. They could celebrate the holiday later. 

'Hey, Akane, you coming?' Akane looked at Kasumi. 

'Where are you going?' 

'Oh, were going to go see a movie. Did you want to go see it with us?' 

'I'd rather not, Ranma said he might be home today, and I wanted to be here.' Kasumi's eyes twinkled. 

'I understand, perfectly. Well, I guess we'll be off, then.' 

'Bye guys.' 

*** 

Akane sat in the dark, by the glowing Christmas tree. Everyone had come home, but it was getting late, and so she was the only one left up. 

She ran her fingers through her hair, tiredly. "11:00," she thought, " I guess I shouldn't have hoped..." But she stayed in the chair, anyway, nodding off after a few minutes. 

*** 

The door creaked open, and softly shut. A soft thud sounded as Ranma put his pack down. He crept into the living room, but when he saw Akane sleeping, his heart broke. 'Psst... Sleepyhead!' He called from across the room. Akane stirred, and rubbed her eyes open. She saw him, and looked at the clock. 

'Sorry I'm late. Traffic was a nightmare.' A tear trailed down her cheek and she stood up, quickly, and charge at him. She tackled him in a mega-glomp that would have left many bruises on a lesser man. 

'I missed you.' she whispered in his ear. 

'Ugh, I can tell.' He smiled at her and kissed her. 'You look cute. Are you supposed to be a feisty Mrs. Claus?' Akane choked back tears in a laugh. 

'You never quit, do you?' 

'Nope. But I would like to give you your present, if you would just get up a sec.' 

'Oh, yea, sorry.' Akane got up and wiped her tears away. Ranma pulled out a medium box. 

'Here ya go. Open it.' Akane started to carefully unwrap it, but Ranma stopped her. 

'Che! You gotta rip the paper! That's all it's good for!' Akane smiled and tore into it. When she opened it up, she found lots of packets, with Chinese characters on them. 

'What do they say?' 

'They say, Instant spring of Drowned girl.' Akane stared at him. 

'Hey, just cuz I'm cured doesn't mean they won't be useful. Plus, I thought that you missed "Ranko", so they're all for you. Whenever you want them, ok? Well, with some exceptions, of course.' 

'Thanks, Ranma. I don't know what to say.' 

'Hmm... I know what you should say.' Akane grinned. 

'Oh, really? Do you, now?' 

'Yup.' 

'And what would that be? Hm?' 

'Say you'll marry me.' He pulled out another box. 

'Eh?' Her eyes went wide. 

'You heard me. Well?' 

'Of course, Dummy!' 

'Good, then this thing won't go to waste.' He opened the box and too the ring out. It was a simple silver ring with a small Diamond, but she loved it as he slipped it on her finger. 'Won't Nabiki be surprised when she finds out we were both working two jobs, huh?' 

'Y-yea...' She said numbly. 

'Hey, too bad it isn't Christmas anymore, huh?' 

'I still have to say this is the best Christmas, ever.' 

'I think you're right, love, I think you're right.' 

*~Owari~* 

A/n: Ha! I'm such a cheeseball!!! I know what you're thinking, though. Why didn't she pick him up from the airport and all those logical questions. Well, because he was picking up the ring, first of all, and second of all, because it would have been inconvenient for me, that's why. Anyway, I like it. It's sort of heartwarming... if not a little too waffy for comfort. But, whatever. Anyway, I would appreciate a review for this one, too. Thanks! Until the next update! Ja ne! 


End file.
